Prior art connections between soil reinforcing polymer geo-grids and the face elements for retained earthen formations have required that the connection be made within the concrete face elements, either by passing pins through openings in the geo-grids, or by sandwiching the geo-grids between the face elements. In the case of the pin connections, the integrity of the connection has been dependent upon the shear strength of the joinder between the longitudinal tension members of the geo-grids and the transverse tying members extending across the tension members. In the case of connections which rely upon sandwiching of the geo-grid between face panel elements, the connection has been dependent upon capturing the grid between the concrete elements and the frictional inter-engagement of the grid and concrete elements. Such dependence upon friction results in a connection which is never as strong as the structural properties of the geo-grid polymer. The geo-grid also has a thickness which causes the panels to gap when stacked and be uneven and result in uneven stresses at the connection. Typical prior art connections between polymer geo-grids and concrete face panel elements may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,616,959 and 5,257,880.
The prior art also teaches various types of connections between welded wire geo-grids and the facing elements for retained earthen formations. These connections have been made both within and without the confines of the face elements. In some instances, the connection is made directly to the longitudinal soil reinforcing elements of the welded wire gridwork. In others, it is made to the transverse tie elements of the gridwork. Although connections of the latter type are dependent upon the shear strength of the joinder between the longitudinal and transverse elements of the gridwork, the problem is not as troublesome as it is with flexible plastic geo-grids because of the increased shear strength of the welded wire joinders, as compared to polymer joinders. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,324,508, 4,661,023, 4,929,125 and 5,484,235 disclose connections which are typical of those used for joining welded wire gridworks to face panels.